mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Rare Monsters
Can always start with the shop You could always just simply look at the shop's selling of a rare monster to find some information about the first parts of the Rare Monsters. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 23:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Default names Do the Rares have the same default names as their regular siblings? No. My Rare Pango was called "Rawki" or something but no common version is called "Rawki" as the default name. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:51, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :You have seen a particular name for a rare, but not seen it for a regular. This doesn't mean that they don't share the same names. It's like saying you've met Australians named Dave, but you haven't met any Canadians named Dave, so Australians and Canadians don't use the same names. You'd need to either (a) dig up the list of names for both, or (b) produce a large number of both to get a good sampling of their names, before you can draw any such conclusion. Some monster types seem to have very large lists of names, while others seem to have a more limited selection. --Evac156 (talk) 21:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Canadian Dave Thomas says "Hey hoser, take off, eh" 56 Pontiac (talk) 01:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Muted appearance I noticed that someone stated that Rare Thumpies, when muted, changed appearance to look like normal Thumpies. (1) Is this true? (2) Does the same thing happen when you mute every Rare Monster? Something odd... My Rare Furcorn and Rare Pango required the same as a three-elemented monster but Rare Three-elemented Monsters required the same as a normal three-elemented monster. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 05:40, December 4, 2014 (UTC) : I think you're mistaken. My Level 9 Rare Furcorn needs 1280 treats per feeding, as expected for a 2-element monster. BunsenH (talk) 07:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC) My Rare Entbrat required the sam amount of food too. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 05:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Check on an iPod Touch or another Apple Mobile, because the other screenshot is a Playstation Vita. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, my bad. Maybe I was true about that Rare Furcorn but not the newer 2-elementers. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 02:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : No; you're wrong about the Furcorn. See above. BunsenH (talk) 01:34, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : Checked iPod Touch or the iPhone yet? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 03:14, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Add a Release Section Currently, the PS-Vita release does not provide Rare Monsters as far as I am able to tell. Perhaps adding a standard section to each page could discuss which releases do not support the item discussed and when it appeared in supported releases. .:. Currently the Release page only addresses the standard release, but there are four release as I understand: 1. iOS - Apple Devices (does this include their laptops and desktops?) 2. Andriod - Devices running Googles Andriod OS 3. Windows - Devices running Microsoft's OS 4. Amazon Fire - Devices running Amazon's version of Andriod. Their is a delay between releases/updates on Google Play Store and availability through Amazon's App Store. The section could simply be a chart with headings for: a) Release: a row for each of the releases listed above (1-4) b) Version: the version of the release checked to see if there is support c) Supported: Yes/No depending on the versions support of the topic d) Earliest Support: The first version of the release known to support the topic. Knowing this allows users to decide if their current version supports the topic and the earlierst version to upgrade to gain support. Some devices are not able to run the latest version of their respective release. .:..:. Noticed? Have you noticed the feathers on the bottom right corner and the stout beak tools? Therefore, Rare Quibble and Rare Clamble! Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re-releases is getting too big. The section on re-releases of Rares is growing by leaps and bounds. Since re-releases are now happening at least every other week, and soon will be happening *every* week, this seems like a burdensome section to retain. It's value to posterity is also questionable. If re-releases should be tracked anywhere, I think it should only be on the pages for those exact Rare Monsters. 477926 (talk) 16:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I have suggestions for BBB. Are there going to be Rare Counterparts of Shugabush, Shugafam, or Ethereal Monsters? iOS and Android should port features exclusively from PS Vita such as G'joob, Yawstritch, and New Decorations. How do we get a 5-Element Natural Monster? Are there going to be Ethereal Monsters that have 3 to 5 Elements combined? Is there going to be an Auto-Collect feature that can be activated for 24 hours, so if you are away for a while, the game collects currency and exp for you. Those are everyone's suggestions (including mine) and would be nice if they were added in Future Updates. Thanks! --Matthew.chavez.5492 (talk) 00:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Do that now, 477926, if you think the re-releases get too big! Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 07:33, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Order Now that all of the Rare versions of the natural monsters have been released, perhaps we should change the default order from "order of first appearance" to single-element, double-, triple-, and quad-, in the various places around the wiki where all of them show up? Order of appearance is no longer as important as it used to be, and is less logical/useful than "complexity". BunsenH (talk) 17:56, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Chance I Have A Feeling Getting A Rare Monster Requires A Second Factor Of Luck - Cutie Does Rare Breeding Weekends start on Sat or Fri? So, after 60 hours of patience I have gotten my very own rare wubbox!(Way easier to obtain vs Normal Wubbox LOL) and the rest won't be easy because I'm the only one in my tribe(This is not a tribe commercial) so that rules off the idea of buying all the monsters I need through star power, so the only I have left is to breed the monsters. After some reading, I saw that you can breed rare monsters on the weekend. That being said, does the weekend(for breeding rare monsters) include friday and ends sunday or stars saturday and ends sunday? I don't want to waste time if it doesn't start on friday trying to breed monsters that I won't be able to breed yet and I don't want to miss breeding time if it does start on saturday. Leave an edit below saying if it stars on Saturday or Friday because tommorow is Friday and I need to know desperatly. Thanks! Emsy0 (talk) 01:42, May 20, 2016 (UTC)Emsy Update As in, yeh, the Rare Grumpyre has come out too. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:01, August 15, 2016 (UTC)